


love in the binks

by sleepinqatlast



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Smut, Thanks, i wrote this as a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepinqatlast/pseuds/sleepinqatlast
Summary: jar jar has a way with the force where he can sense ur horniness
Relationships: Jar Jar Binks/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	love in the binks

**Author's Note:**

> this one goes out to wormikin bugwalker on twitter

you’re home, horny as fuck lol, when jar jar breaks in. 

“meesa fuck y/n göød” he said. you moaned. then, he sticks his long lightsaber into you.

you yell at the top of your lungs “jar jar!”. 

he shook his head, the force wrapping around your neck. “that’s not what you call me.”

“sorry master.” you cried 

“no.” he grabbed your neck. “it’s emperor.”

you felt yourself reaching your end, as he choked harder. “meesa cum now”. you got splattered with his thicc as pee pee juice


End file.
